Father's Plea
by TLKShorts
Summary: Taka learned about his father killing his mother and revenge is on his mind. Several years in the future, Taka, now Scar, gets his chance, but will he take his fathers life?


**AN: Taka learned about his father killing his mother and revenge is on his mind. Several years in the future, Taka, now Scar, gets his chance, but will he take his fathers life? Also, please review, it is much appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Father's Plea  
**

"Wildebeests?" Taka said with curiosity.

"Yes, and we will be more than grateful to help, it you promise us one thing." The adult hyena said.

"And that is?"

"Land. Our hunting grounds have been reduced to almost nothing now with Ahadi in power."

"Deal." Taka said, anything to kill his father.

"Now, we prepare, and this might take several years. Also, this meeting never happened."

"Done." Taka said. With that, the hyenas disappeared into the dust.

Soon, after more grieving over his lost mother and the realization that his father was the killer, he left the gorge. Soon after the meeting between the hyenas, Taka and Mufasa came up with a name that changed him forever, Scar, and he refused the name Taka from here out. Years went by, and almost everyday Scar went to the gorge, to plan, train, and to be among animals he tolerated a little better. The days crept by for Scar, wanting the death of his father to come. It would come he was always told.

_Several years later..._

"The time has come!" The adult hyena, which Scar had come to know as Ukufa, shouted in the elephant graveyard, the home of the hyenas. He looked over to Scar. "Ahadi has out lived his days, it is time that you put an end to this. Let nothing stop you. You have Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to help you. Do not fail." He said sternly.

"I want him dead as much as you all." Scar replied. He looked to the trio, and grinned. "Come now, a king needs to be dethroned."

With that, the four headed out to Priderock, knowing the plan. The hyenas were set into position and ready to act when Scar gave them the signal. Scar went to Priderock to find his father.

"Father, I need to talk to you about some concerning items in the gorge." Scar said when he found Ahadi.

"What is wrong now? Nothing can be that important in the gorge."

"Hyenas have been using it as an entrance into the Pridelands."

Ahadi's eye's widened. He hated hyenas and wanted them eradicated. "Mufasa, if anyone comes looking for me; tell them I am gone for the day."

"And if they ask why, father?"

"Because much more important matters are at hand."

With that Scar's plan was set into action. The two walked to the gorge, discussing how to eradicate the hyenas. Eventually they reached the bottom of the gorge.

"I have a prisoner, let me fetch him. I won't be long." And with that Scar headed off. He eventually gave a signal to the hyenas to start the stampede.

Ahadi was in the meantime looking at tracks in the den. He saw a ton of hyena tracks, indicating a strong hyena presence in the area, but something puzzled him. Along with hyena tracks, he saw lion tracks. _Odd..._ He thought to himself. Then reality struck him. He grabbed a branch from a dead tree and measured the old lion tracks to the ones Scar had just left.

"Oh no..." He said when the tracks matched in size. No sooner had he said this, the ground shook. At the top of the gorge, he saw a massive heard of wildebeests, and they were headed in his direction him. He started running, hoping to escape the mob. His heart raced. He thought about escaping to the side of the gorge, but couldn't as the wildebeests made a wall between him and the walls. Suddenly he tripped on a root protruding out of the ground. He fell breaking his back. Several wildebeests ran over him, making his pain worse. Eventually the stampede subsided, and out of the dust came Scar with three hyenas.

"You!" Ahadi yelled, growling in pain. "You did this, but why?" Ahadi looked into his son's emerald eyes.

"Because of the pain you gave me." Scar said, pointing to the scar over his left eye. "And to avenge mother." Scar's voice was in a low growl.

Ahadi's eyes widened. His son found out, and now he was to die because of it.

"Please Scar, don't kill me!" He pleaded

"Oh no, I won't." Ahadi let out a sigh of relief. "They will though," Scar said pointing to the three hyenas. "And they are quite hungry after you reduced their hunting grounds." The hyenas each licked their lips, knowing fresh meat was right there in front of them.

"Please Scar! I was young then! I didn't know how to rule!" Ahadi pleaded.

"Too late, my mind has been made up." Scar said. "Bon appetit!" With that, the hyenas jumped on Ahadi, shredding him to pieces, while Scar walked away. As soon as Scar was out of sight, Mufasa appeared, hearing the stampede. He let out a thunderous roar when he saw the hyenas, echoing off the walls. The hyenas ran seeing and hearing Mufasa. Soon Mufasa saw Scar, and ran up to him.

"They killed dad..." Mufasa spoke up.

"Yes, but that means that you are king." Scar said to him. Mufasa gasped. Scar was right.

"Come, we have an announcement to make." Mufasa said to Scar, turning, walking to Priderock.

"You go, I need to express my grief here." Scar said to him. Mufasa didn't ask otherwise and ran to Priderock. Scar headed to the graveyard, for he also had some news.

When he arrived, he went straight up to Ukufa and said, "The land grant will not happen, Mufasa saw the hyenas eating the late king, but I can get a few in at a time to go hunt. It is the only other option.

"No! We had a deal! The only way we can accept your deal is if you kill me here and now!" Ukufa yelled. "If you kill me, then you will become head of our pack."

"Fine by me." Scar said flatly. He swiped at Ukufa's neck and made full contact. Ukufa fell to the ground, dead within an instant. "I am now your leader!" Scar shouted triumphantly. "You will follow all of my orders!"

"Long live the king!" The pack shouted back. Scar grinned. He had power, and he was going to use it.

* * *

**AN: Let me know on how it was. Also, please review!  
**


End file.
